A Long Break
by secretlife92
Summary: What happens when Lilly takes her children and their friends to the woods for a weekend? "We are going camping" Lilly said happily "You have got to be kidding me", Chuck said. Pairings C/B,N/J,D/S,N/V,D/B Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Dan, Serena, Jenny, and Eric sat patiently and excitedly, to hear what was about to happen. Lilly and Rufus walked in.

"Where is chuck?" Lilly says while looking at Serena.

"Haven't seen him since last night ", Serena said as Chuck made his way into the room. He was with a girl who had on half of her clothes and her hair all over the place.

"Sorry seems we had a real late night" he said while fixing his robe "there's the door, I'm sure you can escort yourself out." Dan laughed under his breathe, while jenny looked at him disgusted and irritated.

"So what are we here for?" Eric asked.

"Okay, I and Lilly wanted it to be a surprise but we couldn't wait to tell you" Rufus said.

"We are going camping" Lilly said happily "I've always wanted to go but I have never had the time and I think it would be a nice family thing to do."

"You have got to be kidding me", Chuck said "I would rather be nice to Dan then spend a week in the middle of nowhere."

"Well thanks" Dan said sarcastically.

"I think it would nice" said Serena "I feel a change of pace is always good for the soul."

"And so you won't get bored with us you could bring a friend if you like." Rufus spat out.

"This could be fun", Eric exclaimed "to get away from my life for a while."

"I know I do need a break from school, this could be really good" Jenny said.

"I don't now" Dan said "spending a week with Chuck is not something I would put as fun."

"You and me both Humphrey" Chuck said while he glanced at him out the corner of his eye.

"So it's settled then, we are going to this cabin my great grandmother use to visit when she was young" said Lilly.

The next day Serena saw Blair in the hall reading something about chuck and a girl coming out of his club. _Slut_ Blair thought. Why did she feel surprised this was Chuck the Basstard. She saw Serena approaching.

"Hey B ", she said as Blair was closing up her phone "I would really love it if you would go camping with me next week."

"Are you serious" Blair said with a look on her face like she had just thought of being on a subway "I am not a nature type of person S"

"Come on it can be so fun; we can just get away from it all for a while and take a break."

"I don't know S I really was planning on trying to get my life back but I guess I could take a break from the cruel world and get my head together."

"Yay" S shouted as she hugged Blair "I will call you later on to talk about the time we are leaving."

"Kay" Blair said.

"Nathaniel " Chuck yelled from across the hall causing Nate to turn around so quick he almost knocked Jenny over.

"Sorry Jenny" Nate said apologetically.

"It's okay Nate you didn't mean it" Jenny said with a sweet look on her face "see you around."

Nate watched Jenny as she started to talk to Eric in the hallway and thought why she had to leave. Just then Chuck came up behind him having that wicked little smile on his face.

"Nathaniel" he said "have we not learned yet, she left and she moved on, so should you. You have Vanessa so why are you still looking puppy eyed over little Humphrey?"

Nate looked at Chuck wanting to tell him he and Vanessa weren't together anymore, but he just changed the subject.

"So why were you screaming my name from across the hall" Nate said.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you would like to go camping next week."

"Wait Chuck Bass, going camping somebody hit me" Nate said as he smiled that lovely smile of his.

"Ha" Chuck said as Nate turned to walk to his locker "Lilly wanted to take us as a family thing, so I decided hey maybe I could have some fun with this. So do you want to come or not?"

Thinking that he would see Jenny at this trip Nate happily said "yeah of course" and he walked away.

Dan was sitting in the loft when he heard someone knock. He ran to the door and saw his friend Vanessa standing there and realized he had not seen his friend since Nate and her had broke up a few weeks ago. He didn't know why she had dumped Nate and wanted to make it up to her for not being there. So he thought that asking her to go camping would give them a reason to start hanging out again.

"Hi" he said while letting her in.

"Hey you said you needed to talk to me" Vanessa said as she made her way in his home. He was happy she still felt comfortable enough to just push past him.

"Yeah I was wondering would you like to go camping with the family" he said.

Vanessa happily jumped up and said "Yes of course I need to get away from the city, a place where I can just be free and not have a care in the world."

"Good we leave next week I'll tell you what time to be here" he said.

"I'm so excited" she said as she flew out the door to get ready for the trip.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"So how are we getting up to the cabin" Serena asked excited "While me and Lilly drive one truck with the bags, Dan will drive the other truck."

"Does Dan even know how to drive?" Blair whispered to Jenny, but Dan heard her any way.

"I went driving with my dad about 2 summers ago I am pretty good. I can get us there and back safely" he said.

"This is going to be a good vacation for all of us" Jenny said while putting the games in the back of Lilly and Rufus' truck. While Jenny was talking Nate, Vanessa, and Chuck were making their way over to the truck.

"So all of us are going to have fun right " Eric said as he got in the truck. Jenny smiled reassuringly to Eric as she got in the truck next. Everyone got in and got comfortable. As Dan got ready to start the truck he looked in the rearview mirror and noticed Jenny and Vanessa looking at Nate, making Nate really uncomfortable sitting in between the two. Serena and Eric just looked happy. Chuck kept staring at Blair while she tried to scoot further away from him. Dan smiled as he started the truck and said "Yeah this is going be fun."

_**Morning Upper Eastsiders  
**__**Today looks like it's going to be a lovely day.  
**__**So I will be appreciating its beauty with a little visit to an old friend.  
**__**But, before I go Lonely Boy, S, N, V, C, Queen B, Little J, and rest of the family were seen  
**__**Packing up and going camping ,I wonder what things will be said and done  
**__**While there gone. Well looks like I'm not the only one who appreciates a nice change of scenery .  
**__**You know you love me  
**_**_XOXO  
__Gossip Girl_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well who would have known that it could be so beautiful out here" Blair said as she looked at the trees with the sun hitting it in just the right places.

"I know this could be a good sign of things ready to come" Serena said as she looked back to see Eric daydreaming out the window. She also saw how Jenny was asleep and had her head on Nate's shoulder. He was happy but tried not to show it because Vanessa was watching him.

"You guys we are here" Dan said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Wow this is so not what I expected" Vanessa said as she saw the two story cabin with the aesthetic lake that stood out back. It also had a garden that was full of petunia, tulips, daisies, and roses. It was surrounded by a forest and the dirt path leading up to the house.

"This is so amazing it doesn't even look like an old creepy cabin" Dan said as he stepped out the truck. Nate tried to wake Jenny up; he loved how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping.

"Jenny get up" he said as he tried to shake her enough so that she would feel the jolt.

"Yes" she said while rubbing her eyes. Once she got all the way up she jumped out the truck and saw the cabin and was surprised at how different it looked she was expecting a regular old cabin. Just then Rufus and Lilly got out the truck with big smiles on there faces. "Its amazing isn't it" Lilly said as she came towards the kids. Blair and Serena ran in the house quickly to pick a room. Eric went to talk to Rufus and his mom. Vanessa starts towards the lake with her camera. Nate follows Jenny in the house. Chuck looks at Dan who is stumbling to get the bags.

Dan says "So I guess I'm getting all the bags huh."

"Well I'll give you one reason why I am not helping" Chuck said. As Dan looks at him wanting to hear his reason He slowly starts talking as if he were whispering, " I'm Chuck Bass." Dan shakes his head as if was expecting Chuck to say that. As Chuck is about to walk away Dan trips over the bags and falls backwards. Chuck grins at him and says "This trip is looking up already."

By time everybody had found the rooms they were sleeping in Dan had finished bringing all the bags in. The rooms had two twin size beds in them and it was 5 rooms. So Blair and Serena shared a room, Eric and Dan, Vanessa and jenny, and chuck and Nate. Dan sat down on the couch after putting his bags away and he turned on the TV.

"_Breaking news a mutilated body was found in Finger Lakes National Forest yesterday. Police say that the body was found by hikers who saw a hand sticking out from the bushes. So the police warn everybody out there that they need to watch them selves while in the woods. They believe it may just be an animal but to still stay alert. More details will be given tomorrow on the case." _as Dan starts to flip the channel Serena comes over and turns the TV off.

"Hey lets go for a walk before it gets dark" she says. Dan gets off the couch and says "okay but make sure we stay as close to the cabin as we can."

"Alright" she said as she grabbed his hand and walked past Nate and Chuck. Nate sees them and smiles he says "I want a relationship like Serena and Dan use to have where you can be so romantic and it doesn't have to be about who you are or what your last name is."

"I get sick just looking at them" Chuck says as he looks at Nate.

Then he notices Nate watching Jenny and Eric playing clue out side on the porch." do you want to go play?"

"Huh, what are you talking about" Nate said defensively.

"You watching little Humphrey play board games" Just then Vanessa walks through the door and is looking at the pictures she has taken out side. She smiles nicely as she sees Chuck and Nate talking in the living room. Then Chuck says "why didn't you tell me you and Vanessa broke up?"

"I been busy doing other stuff "Nate said as he watched her go upstairs "why does it matter?"

"I can help you get her back" chuck said, "Do you even want her back?"

"I don't know" he said.

"Is this because of little Humphrey" Chuck said while he smiled slightly.

"Yes. No...Maybe I really have been trying to move on from the both of them "he said.

"That's good to hear" Chuck said "I got something that will help you forget them both for a couple of hours. Come on lets go for a walk. As he and Nate were walking out the door he saw Blair coming from out the bathroom and heading back to her room. While he looked at her, still amazed at how lovely she looked and wished one day he could tell her how he really feels. He thinks about her all the time and he just uses these other girls but no one can scratch his itch like her. He feels that he had wanted to be with her but did not know how to say it, he didn't know if she still wanted him at all. Then he had an idea, he would fight for her. With all his power he would make sure he and Blair were together at the end of this trip.

As Dan and Serena were walking and looking at the plants and animals, Serena said "Isn't this just so great the smell of the outdoors, the little creatures going on with there lives....awwwwww."

"Yeah it is" Dan said. "I'm glad we can still be friends after we dated."

"I now at first I thought it would be pretty hard" Serena said while she was fiddling with her hands "now if you can just be friends with Blair that would be great."

"I don't think so" he said while he stopped in his tracks "I would sell my soul to the devil before I am nice to Blair Waldorf.

"Come on she is not that bad, she can be a bit manipulative and play games with people but she does have a good heart. You just have to be patient with her "as he was about to oppose Serena asked him "can you just do it for me then, for this friendship?"

"We'll call this a friendly favor" he said "but if I feel like she is not worth it everything will go back to normal okay?"

"Okay as long as you try that's all that counts" Serena hugged Dan. She was so excited.

He looked at his watch and started to notice it was about to get dark "lets go back to the cabin" he said nervously.

Lilly, Rufus, Jenny, and Eric were in the kitchen preparing dinner when Jenny asked "How come you never told anybody about this place Lilly"

"Well I have been trying to manage a business and I thought who would really want to be out here. But after hearing about how you guys were having personnel problems, I thought it would be good for you to free yourself from the city. Think of it more as cleansing the soul." Jenny laughed at the fact that Lilly could understand the problems they were having. Blair walked in the kitchen to get something to drink and asked had they seen Serena.

"Her and Dan went for a walk about an hour ago" Eric said as he started to stir the pasta sauce.

"Great" she says under her breath." She left me here with nothing to do while she's making a failed attempt at being friends with Humphrey."

"Would you like to help us with dinner" Rufus said, "we are making spaghetti with salad and garlic bread."

"I guess I have nothing better to do"

"You can make the salad then" Lilly said "me and Rufus would like to go for a walk"

"Okay" she seemed like she didn't care. Dan and Serena had walked in and saw Blair in the kitchen

"Serena am I crazy or is that Blair helping cook dinner" Dan asked playfully as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ha ha ha "Blair said "Serena left me to walk with you, only god knows why, and I didn't have anything else to do" Serena saw Dan's face as he looked at her not expecting nothing less. He saw Serena look at him wanting him to just wait and see.

"Do you need any help" Dan asked Blair. She was surprised he was actually being nice to her with no sacristy remarks, but just blew off.

"You can help if you would like, but I think I'm smart enough to throw some lettuce tomatoes together" she said.

"But that's not all it is he said you have to add other stuff too." He went to go help her, Serena was happy he was making an attempt it was better than nothing, so she went to taste the homemade tomato sauce Eric was making.

"Wow that's good" Serena said as Eric looked at her and thought that she never really did know he could cook because they usually had other people cook their food for them.

Blair noticed Dan was actually pretty good in the kitchen. "You know I would never have guessed you would know how to cook Humphrey, I would never think of you as the chef type."

"I am pretty good in the kitchen, from years of practice" he said. She was about to cut the tomatoes when she squeezed it too hard and juice spurted all over Dan. He looked at her and she had just burst into laughter. "That's very mature Waldorf" he said.

"That made me feel great actually" Dan begin to approach her.

"Well this will make me feel even better," he took the tomatoes and sprayed it all over her face. She opened her mouth in shock and she took the bottle of salad dressings and squirted it at him but he dodged it and it splashed all over Serena's clothes. They all looked at her, she saw Eric laughing so she threw some pasta sauce at him. Then they started to throw food everywhere. They were having a good time until they heard someone clear their throat. They saw Lilly, Rufus, Chuck, Nate, and Vanessa standing in the kitchen. Vanessa and Nate were laughing; all of them had stopped and looked at themselves. Everyone started to laugh again. Chuck shook his head in disbelief and headed to his room.

Then Lilly said "I guess we can just heat up a pizza." As everyone cleaned up Lilly was in the kitchen alone starting to put the pizza in the oven. She then heard a strange sound coming from outside, she went over to the window and looked out thinking maybe it was just the wind. She was about to turn around, when she thought she heard footsteps on the back porch. She went to open the door, "Hello is anybody out here "she said as she begins to walk out the door. She could have sworn she saw someone standing in the woods looking at her. Then someone grabbed her and she screamed.

"Lilly it's just me" Rufus said as she started to relax" what are you doing out here?"

"I thought I heard something" she says still shaking a little. "Come on back inside" he said, while looking over the back area seeing if he saw anything. He walked in the house locking the door behind him not observing the figure that stood in the woods watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n_: Hello! There were some questions about the story so here we go. This happens after Blair gets declined from yale but before graduation. The story mostly revolves around mid-season 2. If you have anymore questions just ask. And Thank you to DewiMadrim and GGirl-CB4BW for their with my story. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the Characters.**

**Chapter 3 **

"_I know you want me" he whispered seductively in her ear. He was pulling down her sundress so slowly and started to kiss her on her neck. He gently laid her on the bed, moving his hand up and down her body grabbing her in all the places she wanted. "I want you to say my name" he said as he made his way back up to her face. She groaned in pleasure and waited for him to reach her so she could see his face clearly. _

_As he made his way up she noticed his face and said his name "CHUCK". He smiled and continued to kiss her. All of a sudden she saw a man open the door. He stood there for awhile, and then Blair noticed him. "Get lost pervert" she said. He stared at her then began to walk in. She started to say Chucks name louder but all it did was please her more. The intruder took the fireplace stick and pushed it right in the back of his head. Chucks body slumped over her and Blair screamed trying to move the body off of hers. She hurried out knocking on everyone's door but no one opened up. The intruder had almost reached Blair but when she turned around to see him closing in on her, she tripped causing her to fall down the stairs. She laid there stumbling to get up. The intruder went in the kitchen and came out with a butcher knife. He was getting closer and it was nothing she could do about it .As he was about to stab her she screamed"_

"Blair...Blair...get up," Chuck said.

"What are you doing in our room and what time is it" she said still trying to catch her breath.

"I wanted to talk to you, and then I saw Serena go to the restroom and decided it would be the perfect time. I heard you say my name" he said with a pleased smile on his face," then you started to toss and turn. After you screamed I thought I should wake you up and the time is _3:28 am._"

"What's going on?" Serena said as she came back in the room

"Nothing" Blair said as she started to push Chuck out the room.

"But I wanted to talk to you" he said.

"We can talk later."

"Are you sure"

"Yeah thanks Chuck" she said as she shut the door in his face.

Serena was getting back in the bed when she asked "So are you and chuck getting back together...wait you never dated in the first place. So are you going to start to?" she asked intrigued.

"I will always love chuck but he won't ask and I'm tired of waiting on him and playing his games"

"May be he came in here to talk to you about it" Serena said

"Well he will have to wait until the morning now, but I want to tell you about this nightmare I just had" she said.

"The both of you will have to discuss this sooner or later" Serena said," and you could tell me about this nightmare in the morning right."

"Yeah sure" Blair said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Time went on and Blair still was up scared to sleep. So she decided to go get something to eat to calm her nerves. She opened the bedroom door noticing how dark it was in the hallway even with the light from the moon shining down it. Making her way into the kitchen she looked in the refrigerator to see some of the leftover pizza from early. She stopped hearing something in the distance. Not being able to make out the sound, she picked up a pan and started to walk towards the front door. The sound got louder. She was reaching for the door knob when something touched her she turned around and started to swing the pot fiercely.

"Ow" Dan said as she started to see who it was and stopped.

"Sorry Humphrey I been a little jumpy ever since I had this nightmare." Blair said kind of concerned which surprised Dan. Who knew that Blair could be nice to him? Maybe the clean air was making her gentler he thought. But then she began to wonder why he was down here." Wait what are you doing down here anyway?"

"I have a hard time sleeping so I tend to have a light snack to help me sleep?"

Not really pleased with the answer she asked him was he alright.

"Besides the bruise that will be on my forehead tomorrow I think I'll be good" they both started to giggle. "So do you want to tell me about this dream that has been bothering you?"

"Are you sure you want to know" she said a little pleased someone would listen to her "I know we don't really talk that much."

"Well if it will help me from getting beat up again then yeah" he said, but he really wanted to prove to Serena that he could try to be nice to Blair. They went in the living room and started the fireplace, it was kind of chilly down there he thought. But some part of him wanted to make Blair as comfortable as possible while talking to him. Dan put wood in it to get it started. He sat on the floor with the ice pack on his head and Blair sat in front of him with her pizza and some water. She started to tell Dan the nightmare she just experienced.

Jenny woke up with a sweat. She got of bed and headed to the bathroom. Nate saw her through the crack of his room door. He decided to go talk to her. When jenny started to throw cool water on her face Nate came in the bathroom and shut it behind him.

"What are you doing Nate?" she asked a little freaked out.

"We need to talk "he said "about us and why you left."

"Not right now maybe we could go for a walk tomorrow and discuss it, is that okay" she said. Nate was relieved he could finally talk to jenny about there problems. He didn't want to talk tomorrow but since he had already waited six months he guessed he could wait till tomorrow.

Good he said as he opened the bathroom door. They didn't know but Vanessa had been listening to the entire conversation. She knew breaking up with Nate was right because he didn't like Vanessa the same way he did Jenny and Vanessa had a problem with that.

**A/N: please read and review. thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I plan to update two chapters every week. This story is going to be going in a weird way but just bare with me. I am trying to keep it as horrifying as I possibly can. Here goes chp 4 Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

"Yikes I guess that can explain why you went hitting at me" Dan said pointing at his head." Although I think you could have left out the part with you and chuck" he said disgusted.

You wanted to know what my nightmare was I told you everything. Blair said as she took a sip of water.

So you really do love chuck huh" he said looking her in her eyes to see what she felt.

"A part of me does and another part just likes the way my blood rushes when he touches me," she said while taking another bite of the now cold again pizza. She never really thought of Dan as anyone she could really talk to, he was just the boy from Brooklyn who happened to have dated her only real best friend. Blair thought as there began to be an awkward silence between the two. Then she asked Dan "Do you really think I am evil."

He had thought about the conversation he had with his dad a while back calling her 97% of girly evil." you have your moments"

"Well I think I have the right. See my world is different from yours. These people that I call my friends don't even like me, I have to make sure I am always wearing the latest in style with my mother being who she is and the Upper Eastside all together is just about money and popularity. This is what I grew up around this is what makes me a _bitch_ as other people would say."

Dan sat there as the reasons for Blair being Blair were starting to make sense. He started to feel sorry that he had ever judged her without actually knowing her. He listened as she continued.

"On top of that I wasn't accepted into Yale, my dream college, I have to deal with my moms boyfriend Cyrus who does not have any qualities like my dad, and chuck is well, he is still playing games with my heart.

"So Blair Waldorf has problems just like everyone else" he said "yeah I don't have problems like if my dress matches my skin tone or not."

"Your dress would have to be a dark green" Blair said laughing. She was glad he could turn a sob story around and make her smile. "You know Humphrey your not that bad"

"Well thanks Mrs. Waldorf" Dan said while nodding his head "but don't you usually talk to Serena about this stuff?"

"Not really lately. She is always with Aaron and hangs out with Poppy Lifton from time to time" she said looking at him with hurt in her eyes. "No one really saw how hurt I was, when I didn't get accepted to Yale because of the hazing a teacher thing...by the way I am sorry about that."

"No problem" Dan said

"Anyway everyone was kind of caught up in their lives, Serena was caught up with men, Nate was trying to work things out between him and Vanessa, and chuck was looking for some mystery girl. I was by myself at the lowest point in my life. I don't like being the bitch it just what I am because I have to survive in my cruel world." she said painfully with tears starting to show in her eyes.

Dan wiped the tears from her eyes and said "well now you have a new friend to talk to". She was pleased to hear this and without thinking she grabbed him and started to kiss him, his lips were soft. She noted that he did not pull away but kissed her back. Blair felt good, something she had not felt since chuck. There lips parted, they exhaled and opened there eyes. Dan touched her face and moved the rest of the tears. Blair smiled and laid her head on his shoulders feeling like all her problems had just been lifted. As Dan held her in his arms she started to drift off to sleep with the fireplace beginning to die out.

Chuck could not believed what he just saw. The girl of his dreams the girl he pined for kissing his enemy. He did not like that very much. At that moment something in him just snapped and chuck smiled an evil smile that would send chills down your spine as he made his way back up to his room.

**A/N:** **This chapter is kind of short. sorry! I always had this nag for Blair and Dan to be riends they are hilarious together and a jealous chuck sounds so hot. Hope you like where I am going with this story. So review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! I just wanted to hurry and put the next two chapters up since i will not be around a computer until 2010.  
So I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year and Merry Christmas. Here we go... enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of these characters.**

**Chapter 5**

When Blair woke up the next morning she laid in her bed. She thought about last night and how she had finally vented herself to someone even if it was Dan she was happy about getting it out. Her thoughts then lingered on her kiss with him, it wasn't a romantic kiss more of a thank you for listening to little ole me one. As her eyes flickered to the window she noticed that Serena was gone. She got out the bed, put her robe on, and ran downstairs. She saw Serena, Eric, Dan, and Nate making breakfast.

"Good morning Blair "Nate said as he made his way to the dining room. "You sleep well" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said as she looked at Dan who looked at her on his way to the dining room. "Good morning"

"Morning" Dan said.

"Would you like a cup of orange juice" Nate asked her walking her to the table with a seat right in front of him.

"I slept like a baby last night" Eric said talking to jenny and Dan "the night noises really did help a lot too." Chuck was walking in when he saw Blair. He also noticed how Dan and Blair exchanged a look of understanding. It made him sick to his stomach. Then he took a seat next to Nate and across from Serena and Blair.

"Blair you look so happy" Nate said while taking a bite of his bagel "I haven't seen you look so carefree before."

"I know" Serena said "I'm glad though I told you this trip would be good."

"You were right S this was a great idea I Feel as though a ton of bricks have been lifted off me" she said taking a deep breath.

"Maybe some of this fresh air is starting to have an effect on her" Nate said laughing while Blair gave him a glare.

"This is great" Serena said.

"Lets get serious" chuck said "We all know Blair can't change, it's not in her nature."

"Chuck stop" Serena retorted.

"No Serena, Chuck can say what ever he likes while I ignore him."

"you know you can't resist me you proved that in the back of the limo."

"Alright Chuck just leave her alone" Nate said.

"You should be agreeing with me, look at your past relationship with her, she just can't change. She was made to be a..."

"I would not finish that sentence if I were you" everyone turned there head in shock as they seen Dan Humphrey sticking up for Blair Waldorf of all people, Chuck just wanted to break his neck. Dan got up and walked to the other end of the table. He looked at Blair who stared at him knowing what Chuck was about to say.

"Oh you mean the fact that she was made to be a bitch" suddenly Dan swung at chuck and knocked him over. Chuck got up and hit him back. The two were going at it until they heard Blair.

"Stop it, please just stop" Blair said as she ran out of room to the front porch. Dan went after her signaling to Serena that he could help. She acknowledged this and smiled.

Dan caught up to Blair. She was sitting on the other side of the lake.

"I don't know why you hit him?"

"Well I owed him another black eye so..." he saw how blares face was serious and continued "this guy that is suppose to be so in love with you should never call you a bitch."

"That is just how Chuck works, he is not like this all the time he can be sweet and understanding."

"He shouldn't be like that at all. He should love you so much that the word bitch shouldn't even be in the list of words to call you."

"I deal with it because I know he loves me and I love him. I have always been so insecure of myself, this happens when your friends with Serena Van der Woodsen."

Dan looked at her as she started to open up herself again. "You listened to me for one night and you think you know my whole life story it is complicated and you have no idea what I deal with on a regular basis."

She knew she sounded harsh but that is how she felt. She hesitated for a moment before beginning again, "without judgment you listened to me this time. You are so nice and polite to everyone. Even when we say something rude to each other you know when to stop. I like our banter because it's our way of being civil to one another".

Dan was perplexed by the situation. He never thought of the remarks to each other being civil because she always tried to make him fell like she was better than him. He had really hated Blair and was trying to be rude. "So why open up to me again?"

"It's not that simple to me once I open up myself to someone I can't stop. So as you can tell I don't do it to everyone just Serena, Chuck, and Nate."

"And now me" he looked at her while she looked away.

"Well I am glad to have the honor Queen B" he bowed to her as if she was royalty. This made Blair smile. She walked up to him and hugged him for a second.

"Thanks Humphrey" she said while backing away.

Dan laughed and said " Are you catching a fever, this is the second time you have touched me in 24 hours?"

Blair laughed as she said "I think you are right I might be loosing my mind, maybe I should have got that tetanus shot" they laughed while making their way back to the cabin.

Rufus and Lilly rushed downstairs with there bags packed.

"What happened?" Rufus said looking at everyone.

"Nothing" chuck said as he walked past them to go to his room.

"Why are you guys packed" Jenny asked. Vanessa came down the stairs and stood by Serena, when Dan and Blair walked into the dining room.

"Well Lilly has got an emergency back in New York so we will be leaving..."

"So are we leaving also" Vanessa asked interrupting Rufus

"...but we figured you guys could stay here. So you guys can enjoy the cabin all to yourselves." Everyone cheered a little and relaxed.

"Great" Serena said "I don't think we are ready to go yet any way." Lilly and Rufus packed up the truck and said they would be back at the end of the weekend. Everyone waved them off. Lilly thought about last night and how she thought someone was watching her. "I have a bad feeling about this" she said as Rufus and she made their way back to New York.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Nate and Jenny were ready to go for their walk. He did not know how to replace the awkward silence between the two so he started by saying "why did you leave Jenny when things were getting better for us?"

She hesitated for a moment before she answered "Agnes had me going through this phase where I just wanted to be a rebel, I began to disregard everyone, and you just happened to be one of those people. When I got back you had already moved on to Vanessa and you were happy so I said maybe this is how it is suppose to be. But I am really sorry for leaving without saying anything"

"I always thought you left because of me. He said while looking at his shoes "I never got over you though." He looked at her through the corner of his eye and seen her staring her at him. She started to giggle and he asked what was wrong.

"I wanted you to say that" she said now smiling.

"Good" he said "Just maybe we could start again."

"I would like that!" Jenny said looking at Nate.

You guys want to watch a movie" Eric said "We got horror, romances, and comedy, action, and drama genres"

"Oooh lets watch something scary" Serena said making creepy sounds.

Blair started to protest "I would like to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ or any Audrey Hepburn movies really." she said

"Come on don't be a party pooper" Nate said sitting next to jenny.

"Yeah Blair this could be fun" Jenny insisted.

"If Blair doesn't want to watch a horror movie she could go for a walk alone in the creepy dark woods." Dan said pointing outside.

"Okay you guys win" she said giving in. "Wait where is Vanessa?" For some odd reason she knew that she was missing.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since Rufus and Lilly left." Jenny said.

"She is sitting on the back porch taking pictures." Dan said going to get her. He went out back and seen Vanessa sitting on the steps. He went to sit next to her. "We are getting ready to watch a movie you want to come in?"

"Dan I know we have not talked in a long time but I need to talk to someone "she said starting to sound like she was whimpering.

"Anything you need Vanessa" he said so sweetly.

"I broke up with Nate because I believed he still had feelings for jenny. When she came back he started to distance his self from me. I didn't think it was about jenny until I found a letter in his jacket stating how much he cared for her. This hurt me to the core, so bad I believed that breaking up with him would help me but it just made it worst. Now I see him with jenny and I get so angry. I love him so much" she said as a tear started to fall out her eye.

Dan felt so sorry for his friend. He was mad now that he had not been there for her. He hugged Vanessa wanting to make all her pain go away. "I'm sorry I have not been there Vanessa."

"Its okay" she said getting her face together. "Let's just go in here and watch this movie." They were making there way back in the house when Vanessa felt a drop of rain on her.

It was a storm outside, the lighting was severe and it was raining really hard. Serena and Blair shield there head in Dan's arms every time a scary part was about to happen. Chuck saw how Blair was so comfortable around Dan and felt like snapping Humphrey in half. Eric, Jenny and Nate was sitting on the edge of there seats waiting to see who the killer had been. Vanessa had got up and said she was going to the bathroom but really no one was paying attention to her except Chuck who looked at her and gave her a weird look. The lightning was getting bad. After a while Chuck excused himself to go to his room.

Serena jumped and Blair said "wait aren't you suppose to not be scared?" Just as Serena was about to go in the kitchen the power had went out.

The girls started to shriek and Nate told everyone to calm down. "I'll go look for the fuse box everyone relax okay."

"But it's kind of terrible out there with the rain and all, Nate you want some company." Dan said

"Yeah that's cool."

"Here take my raincoat and I will go see if there is another one lying around here."

"You bought a rain coat"

"Yeah I'm always prepared." Nate looked at Dan and let out a small laugh before putting the jacket on and making his way outside.

"I'll be right back" Nate said as he walked into the pounding rain. He went to the side of the cabin and saw the fuse box but it was shut tightly. Out the corner of his eye he saw the shed in the back and went to see what kind of tools they had. When he reached the door he heard something but he just put it off as the storm. Now the shed looked like an old dusty cabin it had spider webs and dust everywhere. It also smelled of cow manure.

"This is disgusting and unsanitary, luckily no one lives in here." he mumbled "let me find a screwdriver." Nate was going through the junk when the cabin door opened and someone had entered standing in the doorway. Assuming it was Dan, he continued to search for the tool.

"You guys did Nate leave by himself" Jenny said "Dan can you just go look for him forget about the jacket you can catch pneumonia for all I care" she laughed at her statement.

Chuck made his way down the stairs looking as though he had just got out the shower "Who is going to cut the power back on" he said.

"Nate went already and Dan is about to go help him" Eric said. Dan was making his way out the door when Vanessa bust in and was crying. She had blood all over her and was dripping wet with water.

Dan took Vanessa in and asked "Vanessa whose blood is this?"

"He's gone!" she said

"Vanessa who's gone?" he said. She just kept crying.

"WHO IS GONE?" Dan yelled. Everyone had there eyes on her. She looked up her eyes still filled with tears.

"NATE!"

**A/N: So now the horror begans. When it comes to being gory i really do not want to put it in here because everyone does not like it. so review and tell me who you think is going to die next? If you donot like the waya the story is going let me know and maybe i can do something about it.**

**A little something to hold you over until 2010...**

**_"Someone had cut the wire."_**

**_"It's not in here."_**

**_"Where is Jenny?"_**


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Hello everyone sorry it took a while been busy enjoying my break. Here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

She started to cry again "I was outside getting pictures of the thunderstorm..."

"Why were you taking pictures in the storm" Jenny said suspiciously "and I thought you said you were going to the bathroom"

"You think I did this" Vanessa said innocently" I love...loved Nate"

"Maybe you just got mad because he wanted me instead" jenny spat back.

They were going at it when Serena made herself heard "stop it okay just let her finish the story." Jenny looked at her angrily but shut up anyway.

"When I saw him go into the shed I was about to go talk to him when I seen someone following him. I thought it was Dan or Chuck so I finished taking pictures. I turned around again and saw someone running out of the shed, he dropped something. I went inside and saw Nate bleeding on the floor he his head was sunk in like someone had beaten it in with a crowbar and blood was everywhere. I went to go feel his pulse and there wasn't one."

"Let's go check to make sure it was Nate"

"You don't believe me either"

"I said lets just make sure" Dan said. They were making their way outside Vanessa showed them the way. She pointed at the door which was partly opened still. Dan and chuck went inside and no one was in there.

"There is no one in here Vanessa" Dan said staring at her like she was psycho.

"Dan I know what I saw he was in there his head had been bashed in" everyone now stared at her like she was insane. She walked up to Dan and looked him in the eye "Dan you are my best friend and you do not believe me why would I make this up?"

I do not know but there is no one in there to prove your theory. "

"Listen I would rather not agree with Vanessa here but the blood all over her shirt can not be just hers. Blair said as the group made eye contact with her. "Maybe somebody moved the body"

Eric and Dan traded looks before Dan spoke" okay we can check one more time maybe we missed something" they made their way back in the shed and as Eric was walking along the back of the area he noticed that someone had moved something. He got on his knees and saw scratch marks leading over towards the shelf.

When Eric stood up Dan noticed that he was looking at the scratch on the floor and followed his eyesight. "Let's move it" he said looking at Dan. The two were moving the shelf and after moving it halfway they saw the blood behind it.

Dan and Eric walked back outside with shock on there face. Everyone else noticed this and took it as Vanessa being right.

Okay Blair Serena Vanessa and jenny go back inside and find any other flashlights. Me Chuck and Eric will go check the fuse box. As Blair and Serena made their way back in the house jenny saw something move out the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was and she could have sworn that it was Nate. She began to run towards the woods Vanessa had noticed and went to follow her.

"Who would do such a thing" Blair said as she dried her self off back in the house. Dan, Chuck, and Eric had just come back in when Dan went to look for the truck keys.

"A really sick person" Serena said "so did you get the fuse box open?"

"Someone cut the wire." Eric said. Serena and Blair looked shocked while Dan continued to search for the keys. The candles were lit in the living room and they kept the flashlights with them.

"I can not find the keys I think that Lilly and my dad accidently took them. We should call someone and tell them to come up here." Dan said "so who has there cell phone" he looked at everyone who looked confused. "So no one bought there phones"

"I always bring my phone" Blair said searching though her purse.

"That's what I m talking about Dan said

Its not in here "Blair said frantically searching her bag

What do you mean it's not in there" Chuck said

"Exactly what I said"

Mines is gone too" Serena said

Me too Eric said

Same over here chuck said. Then everyone looked at Dan as if he were there last hope.

I didn't bring my phone, it's a camping trip" he said. "wait jenny brought hers ...where is jenny?" he said looking at all the faces in the room "and Vanessa?"

"They were behind us when we were coming in" Serena proclaimed. Dan ran back out side. He started to scream their names

"Jenny...Vanessa...jenny...Vanessa." Dan was getting worried.

Maybe we should split up to find them" chuck said.

"Alright, me Serena and Blair go this way and you and Eric go that way" Dan said

"Let's go Eric" chuck said.

_**1 hour later**_

"JENNY" Serena yelled

"VANESSA" Blair screamed

"Jenny "Dan said. Then Dan heard something that made him so scared, Jenny scream. He ran towards where he heard the scream and saw his sister looking at Vanessa's dead body. He held his sister so tight and was happy he found her before something bad happened to her. Blair and Serena saw her body and Blair vomited while Serena held her hair back for her.

"What happened?" Dan Said.

through tears jenny began to speak " I thought I saw someone in the woods they had on your raincoat so I thought it was Nate when I started to search for them I heard Vanessa call my name. I stopped to see what she wanted but she said we should go back but I would not listen. She said she knew how I felt and I told her she had no idea how I felt we began to argue then I said something really harsh to her I told her he loved me more than he would ever love her. She said you are right and she started to walk away.

After awhile I felt so bad for what I had just said so I went to look for her then. Someone hit me really hard and I got really dizzy. Then I saw Vanessa come from in front of me. She looked surprised. She asked the person what they were doing here and then said forget about it I didn't want this he's gone then I blacked out. When I woke up I saw her bleeding over there by the tree. I went to help her and she said something" she looked at Vanessa and began to tear up. "She was trying to say something when her body went lump.

They all heard a noise behind them and turned to see who it was.

"You found her" chuck said "is that Vanessa?" Blair watched as chuck stared at the girl from Brooklyn.

"Chuck" Serena's eyes grew big with fear "where is my brother?"

"He was just behind me." he said.

"Oh my god chuck you lost my brother." Eric came up behind them bleeding and choking up blood

"ERIC" Serena ran over to Eric as he fell in her arms." Eric come on Eric don't leave me." she began to cry

Eric coughed up some more blood "I love you." was the last words he said to his sister. Serena was crying while she held her brother. Blair went up to her and helped her up. She felt so sorry for Serena but it was nothing she could do. Jenny was crying in Dan's arms.

When they got in the house Dan went around and locked up all the doors and the windows downstairs and chuck went upstairs to. He sat down next to his sister.

"Jenny do you have your phone" Dan asked her.

"It's in Nate's jacket upstairs" she said.

"I'll go get it."

"No its okay I can go get it" as she made her way upstairs. She went into Chuck and Nate's room to look in his jacket when she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. She saw everyone cell phones in a box in the back of the closet. She was about to turn round and go tell Dan when she saw chuck standing in the doorway. "Little Humphrey what are you doing in here."

"I came to get my phone out of Nate's jacket" she said stuttering and falling over the bed.

Chuck pulled the knife out his pocket and started to head towards Jenny. "This might hurt a little" chuck said as he made his way to her. Jenny let out a terrifying scream before chuck slit her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know people are like wtf what is she doing but this is how my crazy mind works. I like Chuck being the villian its so smexy. Anyways i know alot of you may want to know what happened to Nate and so do I. So here is chp 8 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: of course i do not own Gossip Girl.**

**Chapter 8**

Dan, Serena, and Blair heard the scream and ran straight upstairs. When Dan opened the door Chuck was holding on to jenny's lifeless body. Dan ran over to his little sister to check her pulse. She was gone and Dan started to tear up.

"She didn't deserve this." he now had his sister blood on him and he took off the jacket and threw it in a corner.

"I came in here as soon as I heard the scream" Chuck said.

"Why do you have blood all over your clothes and hands" Blair said.

"I just said I ran in here to help."

"So where did the killer go" Serena said stepping back a bit "cause the windows are shut and we ran up her a soon as we heard the scream, so no one could've run pass us."

"Wait a minute" Dan said "you weren't there in the living room with us when Nate went missing."

"Are you blaming me for all this?"

"You lost Eric in the forest." Serena said. They all stared at Chuck realization coming to them.

"Well about time" chuck said as he took the knife out of his pocket and began to clean it on Jenny's dead body. "You would think you guys would be so much smarter."

"You killed everyone but why?" Blair asked

"Well see the original plan was for me to kill Danny boy over here, but Vanessa had found out. You know she didn't like you for pulling her into our world and you were off somewhere having fun while she was heartbroken over Nate, she needed her friend and he wasn't there."

"I didn't know what to do so I just let her have her space."

So she didn't mind me killing you as long as I promised to kill Jenny also. You Humphreys always have to take something from somebody. I guess she really did want Nate all to herself." chuck said laughing. "She reminds me of... well me"

"You're sick" Blair said

"Thank you, anyway the night we watched the movie Vanessa did not go to the bathroom she went to cut the power. I went to get ready, but I thought Nate was Dan, Mistake number one.

"So you killed your own best friend?" Dan said through his gritted teeth.

"Who said that Nate was dead?" Chuck put a sly smile on his face "can I continue, then Jenny ran off I thought it would be perfect timing to get her out the way, but when I said we should split up Dan backfired my plan."

"What did my brother have to do with this?" Serena asked

"Well after I lost him in the woods he found me and witnessed the murder of Vanessa. You see she had wanted me to stop because she had suspected that I "killed" Nate. She threatened to go to the police if I didn't stop but I could not have that happen so she had to go. As Eric gasped I heard him and he started to run then he had to die too of course but he wasn't supposed to die either. After I killed Vanessa I figured what was the point in killing Jenny she was safe but then your little sister found the cell phones. I always thought she was the smart one.

"You are the devil, Chuck" Serena said

"Nope but I'm pretty close to it" he said with a wicked smile on his face." but you see Dan over here helped me bring it out"

"What are you talking about?" Dan said

"Well besides the fact that you tried to write a story about me and I blame your family for my father's death. I saw you last night when you were sitting by the fire." he said "see Serena your best friend was kissed Dan. "Serena looked at the both of them.

"It is not what you think Serena I just wanted to thank him for helping me." Blair announced staring at her friend in terror.

"I asked him to be friends with you Blair. I felt it would be easier for me to hangout and make our friendship work. Maybe if the both of you would talk I could spend less time deciding who I want to spend my time with." Chuck got up and walked behind Serena. Blair and Dan tried to reach her and call her name but Chuck had already stabbed her in the back.

"SERENA" Blair screamed.

"That's not the answer I was looking for sis" As chuck was making his way over to Blair, Dan grabbed her arm and began running to the next room. She shut the door and heard chuck say "come on Blair you know when I play games I play them to win.

Blair then spoke up to Dan who was walking to the window, "how are we suppose to get out of here?" When he got to the window, he opened it.

"Listen I need you to climb down to the ground and run. When we were coming I saw a gas station get there and call the police."

"Are you coming?"

"Listen I already lost my sister and my friends I don't have anything else to loose."

"Awwwwww is the queen about to cry" they heard Chuck say as the door swung open.

"Go Blair just go" Dan stopped and grabbed himself. Chuck had gotten close enough to stab him.

"Dan" Blair let go of his hand and jumped to the roof. She got to the ground and did exactly what Dan told her to do. She could hear Chuck behind her telling her to stop. He was getting closer she stopped to see if he was behind her. She frantically began to look around her, she was completely lost.

"Well thanks for stopping" she heard Chuck say. As she turned around she saw chuck walking closer.

"Chuck please don't kill me"

"Don't worry I'm not." Chuck was so close to Blair she could feel his breath on her. Then Blair felt a sudden pain. She stumbled down and then there was blackness.

**A/N: Is everyone really going to die in this story. That would truly suck. You will have to wait and see so until next time. Peace!!!!!!**

**Review please love to hear them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n okay I got a few reviews that did not understand. This is a Chuck/Blair story but you have to have all the info before you can judge. Any ways thanks to the other reviews and her is chapter 9 Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

"Blair...Blair...Blair" Dan said. He was beginning to get worried. She slowly opened up her eyes. She had a major headache. She tried to touch her head but she couldn't move her hands. Looking down she realized her hands were tied up to a chair. She kept screaming until she saw Dan and Serena sitting a few feet away.

"I thought he got you"

"So did I " Serena said. She had not been hit I any major arteries.

"Don't worry you will be dead before the day is over with" they saw Chuck appearing out of the shadows. "I just needed Blair awake to see it. See you were suppose to love me not this trash over here."

"I don't love Dan I just care for him. I waited for you but I kept reading on Gossip Girl how you were just sleeping with high class hookers all the time."

"You should have fought for me Blair like I tried to do for you." he looks at Serena because she was the reason he had fought. She looked down ashamed.

"I did but I can't keep fighting for someone who doesn't want me too. People get tired chuck." Chuck walked up to Blair and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back knowing that's what he wanted. When they parted lips he turned to Dan Humphrey.

"Lets get to work huh, I am going to love this."

"Come on chuck don't do this man," Dan said trying to sound brave.

"Chuck please stop" Serena said weakly. Chuck pulled out 4 medium sized rods. He pushed each one slowly through Dan's hands and feet. He was screaming Serena and Blair tried to turn their head.

"We can not have you trying to escape now can we." Dan looked a Blair who was just sitting there watching him not screaming or anything.

"Blair you can make him stop can't you" she turned her head she knew it was nothing she could really do she was tied up like Dan.

Dan was so angry with her "why do you have to be such a bitch maybe chuck was right you can't change." Blair was hurt by this comment and even serena was taken aback then her natural ways started to kick back in.

"I hope he cuts the lips right off your mouth and make you eat them so you an just shut the hell up." she was angry and Dan could see maybe that was a mistake.

"You are the scum of the earth you act like you are morally better than us but you are worst than us because you pretend not to be. At least chuck doesn't hide the fact that he is a bastard he embraces it and sees who his real friends are." chuck had stopped torturing Dan and listened to Blair he went to her and stared at her.

"You still love me after I did all of this don't you"

"Weirdly I think I still do" Serena looked at the both of them digested. "I love you Blair"

"I love you chuck" he untied Blair and they made out for a couple of seconds. "You can finish what you started"

"They will be hear later" he said kissing her again

"I guess so" she walked up to Dan and took a screwdriver off the table. She walked p to him and stabbed him in the leg. "Next tie you call someone a bitch you should really check to make sure she's not crazy."

She walked up to Serena and punched her really hard in the face " I have always wanted to do that, les go chuck."

"We will be back." Chuck said as Blair pulled him upstairs.

"Why the hell did you say that Dan?" he looked at Serena who was staring intently at him.

"She deserved it I do not know why you talked me into being nice to her." Serena was taken aback by his accusations.

You think I did this huh well maybe you shouldn't have been up with her late at night kissing her maybe then we would all be safe. My brother wouldn't be dead or Nate and Vanessa."

"Its Vanessa's fault she died" Serena watched him as he said his friend was responsible for her own death.

"Blair's right you are just like chuck you just mask your true identity with this fake visage." they were both quiet and after a while they both fell asleep.

**3 hours later**

Serena come on get up" he heard someone say. As he adjusted his eyes he saw Blair untying Serena.

"What are you doing Blair"

"We have to get out of here something is not right about this."

"You mean the fact that chuck is going around killing all of us, yeah okay?"

"Yes that's exactly what I mean."

I thought that you went all femme fatale"

"I had to show chuck that I was on his side so he could untie me."

"Very smart" Dan said. Serena and Blair made there way over to Dan.

"Okay guys pull them out fast okay," Dan said

"You cannot make any noise though okay," Serena said.

"Fine whatever lets get him untied so we can go we have to hurry up though" she began to pull the rod out of Dan's hand on purpose

"Ouch" Dan said

"Oh my bad"

"Listen Blair I am sorry but when you have a psycho sticking iron rods through your body you start to think a little unclear." Blair thought for a minute.

"Your right I am sorry for stabbing you." Dan and Blair hugged. Then Blair went over to Serena "I am sorry for hitting you in the face"

"Its ok" she said hugging Blair. "Lets just get out of here."

"What do you mean something is not right about this?" Dan said as they were making their way to the front room.

Blair was now staring at the both of them before she opened her mouth to speak. "Something's off about chuck I noticed it at first but thought it was just him being in the forest but when we were in the room upstairs he started to get all weird when I touched him."

Just then they heard a noise and turned to see Chuck standing in the hall with a gun pointed at them.

"I had this feeling that I was been used but look at me wanting sex over torture other people." He pointed the gun towards all of them, one by one. "Turn around and walk back in the room"

Dan and Serena turned around but Blair stood her ground.

"Are you being insubordinate?" Blair did not move she just stared at him "I said move Bitch!"

Blair eyes widen and Serena could tell that she had come to a realization. Dan and Serena watched her until she spoke. "That's not Chuck!"

Dan and Serena jaws dropped. Then they stared at each other.

"What do you mean that's not chuck?"

Chuck then plastered an evil smile across his face that made them all shiver.

**A/n Now it gets good is it really Chuck or do we have a perpetrator on our hands. And if so why does he look exactly like chuck… creepy. And how exactly does Blair know that this is not her chuck? Lots of questions and no answers. Hope you like. Please review and tell me what you think is going on.**


End file.
